This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Immediate project goal is to solve the structure of a cell cycle control protein in complex with an enzyme that regulates its activity. The structure will provide molecular details of how substrate recognition occurs by the enzyme.